Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3h^2}{2gh} + \dfrac{4h^2 + 5gh}{2gh}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{3h^2 + 4h^2 + 5gh}{2gh}$ $k = \dfrac{7h^2 + 5gh}{2gh}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $h$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{7h + 5g}{2g}$